The development of display terminal is transited from simply showing pictures to displaying videos. Following the rapid developments of stream media these years, people put forward the higher requirement to the video quality of display devices. On the conventional basis of pursuing quality resolution, color reproduction and contrast, a new technical requirement for video playback is demanded to reproduce the moving pictures. One of the important aspects is to improve motion blur. The motion blur is caused fundamentally by the limited response time of the display devices and the characteristics of visual tracking and spatial resolution of human vision. When adjacent frames display a high speed of moving object, a certain of visual trailing will occur because the response time of liquid crystal is far longer than the switching time of frames.